Alvin and the Chipmunks: First ContentAlien info
by Mass Effect Fanatic N7
Summary: Basically, an alien info guide for my first story coming up and it's sneak peak.  Sorry for the multiple posting; should have posted the two as one.
1. Chapter 1

**Alien Species in Alvin and the Chipmunks: First Contact (Alien information)**

**I wanted to post this info regarding the Alien species found in my fic, Alvin and the Chipmunks: First Contact. There will be many more added once the actual fic comes out (of course, that depends which AATC fic you all want me to do first, the poll is up on my profile.) For now, I will only post one species for the sneak peak of the fic. Please tell me if this is too much info, I could try to condense future updates. Also, sorry for the technical and complex word choice. I'm an extremely smart individual. Any and all OC's and species (unless otherwise specified) are my original idea and must be asked for permission before use.**

**The Voretox**

**General info**

The voretox are an advanced race of aliens who's empire spans half of the Milky Way Galaxy and a few territories in the Andromeda Galaxy. A poly-theistic (multiple gods in their religious belief) religion forms a portion of their laws in their society, though most only are followed by a sect of their species known as Ardat- Yactors.

**Ardat-Yactors**

Ardat-Yactors are the mortal decedents of their gods and, in addition to the natural telekinetic (moving objects with ones mind) and the psychokinetic (interacting with another's mind through your own (e.g. mind reading abilities, etc.), Ardat-Yactors have heighten abilities comparable to that of a god _and_ they have their gods powers and elements at their command, but only for the purpose of protecting the pure and punishing the wicked and the corrupt. This makes them act like medieval Knights in practice. They are feared and respected by all across the galaxy.

**Government**

The Voretox also have a government set up as a republic system similar to that of ancient Rome, though it differs in many ways. One key way is that the Representatives of the Voretox controlled worlds can petition the Council (the core leaders of their society) to get rid of laws they find useless or harmful.

**Military**

The Voretox have the largest army in the galaxy, but not the most advanced. Their ground soldiers are troopers with plasma energy weaponry and laser weaponry. Each soldier is issued a standard issue survival suit, which is almost like a metal suit, that protects them from all bullet based weapons and low intensity energy based weapons. In addition, their suits have other function depending on their role in combat. Standard troopers have a built in communications link, air filter and night vision system. Where as heavy gunners (troopers with powerful fully automatic weapons like laser mini-guns and explosive weapons like fusion energy anti-tank weapons) have personal energy shields, heavy armor, air filters, shock absorbers in arm armor (from high powered weapon fire) and a battlefield radar system. The best of the best in their military, special forces commando's (army's of one trained in the use of all weapon types and many hand to hand combat styles), of which the main OC is one, have the best tech. They have: air filters, water filters, voice translation and adjustment software, active camouflage allowing them to turn into anyone or any animal, personal shields, night vision and thermal vision, stealth generator and strength enhancing tech, making a commando twice as strong as their other counterparts. They have only one vehicle type...combat suits. These suits house one pilot (two for the air force and space force divisions) and shields them from just about anything except high intensity anti-tank plasma rounds and quantum energy weapons (more powerful than plasma.) The suits are like giant mechs (giant fighting robots in other words) and are about two to three times taller than the average human. They are built for specific roles just like the survival suits, only these house big weapons (like rifles the size of 2 full-size vans) and systems like cooling systems and hover and flight systems and tech. Voretox troopers and military personal are well respected in their society, not to a degree as an Ardat-Yactor though. Despite all this, the Voretox are not the most advanced species. Another is (I'm not spoiling the surprise though.)

**Cities and Transport**

The Voretox cities are gleaming jewels of engineering. They have tall skyscrapers jetting into the heavens taller than even the Empire State building stacked on it's self two or even three times. Their cities can span for miles in every direction housing anywhere from a few hundred thousand, to millions to even a billion citizens, tourists, merchants, etc. Voretox mass transit (buses, taxi's, etc.) and cars are all airborne craft with sleek futuristic designs and can go up to 175 mph running off of fusion energy cells and reactors (like all voretox machine tech.) There are also interplanetary transport hubs that move Voretox from world to world across the galaxy using slip space drives (like a hyper drive system from Star Wars.)

**Fleets**

Like all space traveling species, the Voretox have military and civilian space craft. The Voretox fleet is quite large, but not the largest though. That title belongs to another alien species, one that actually ranks a little lower than the Voretox with tech. They don't have combat suits, they still have their tanks and hovercopters. (Again, I won't spoil any surprises as some of these species will even have OC's in my story.) The Voretox though are praised and proud of another fact about their fleet. They have the largest ship in the galaxy, The _V.R.N. Shadow of Repent. _This vessel comes in at a remarkable 6 kilometers (3 miles) in length. It has some of the most impressive ship to ship ordinance and ship to planet weapons. It has plasma turrets, electron anti-fighter batteries, a main gun firing a charge capable of impacting with the force of an atomic weapon. (In newton's, units of force.) It also has a quantum catalyst cannon firing an orbital siege laser that can flatten half of a Voretox city. (Yes this vessel will be mentioned _and_ will appear in the story.)

**Biology**

The average Voretox is around six feet tall. They are a Carbon based life form like humans. They even, in a way, resemble humans. Two eyes, two ears, two arms two legs, one head. They are different by their aspects of: no nose, only two nostrils; a concave ear structure, like that of a lizard's; cat like eyes; vertical eyelids, two sets, no hair, skin tone like that of a caucasian (white person.) They have a unique system of organs. They have double the organs of a human or three in some cases. Two hearts, 4 lungs, 2 stomachs, etc. They are stronger than a human outside of their suits. They have natural strength equal to that of 3 average human males, due to their many more muscles than a human. Their organ systems operate based on a fail safe system. If lets say, heart gets damaged, their body automatically starts up their second heart, which was inactive until that point in time. Voretox have a special, unique trait...they're living conduits of radiation. Their home world orbits two blue stars. In astronomy, the closer a star gets to the color violet, the hotter it gets. Over time the intensity of the two stars' heat and U.V. radiation burned away their ozone layer, which is actually NO3 instead of our O3. They were being absorbed to so much radiation that, instead of dying out; they evolved to absorb radiation. They are even healed by it. Their suits actually shield radiation from leaving their bodies, so they don't induce radiation sickness.

**That is the basic info of the Voretox. To post all I have come up with including: currency, language (some words will be mentioned in the story), wars fought, Great People, impact on the galaxy, etc. would take another few pages and would probably confuse people more. This isn't even half of their species, I've had them and the galactic community planned out years ago for my first sci-fi novel. Please tell me if this is too much info, I could try to condense future updates. **


	2. The Suitrox

**The Suitrox**

**Background**

The Suitrox are a race of pure energy beings who's empire is smaller than that of the Voretox. Their empire spans an eighth of the galaxy and is the oldest in existence. Being pure energy beings, they utilize bio-mechanical suits to be able to move things in their environment. They were the first to master space travel, and they are also very reserved about sharing their technology with other races.

**Government**

The Suitrox government is a confederation of independent and sovereign nation-states, each with their own form of government. Their governments range from democracies to dictatorships to monarchies. What unifies them though is their peace (more or less) with one another. They have remained unified for the last 2,000 years ( since around the time they first mastered space travel. They have no standard government. They pool their resources and military might between all nations. Their diversity in government also led to a diversity in their culture. Each nation-state has different customs, ceremonies and rites.

**Cities and transport**

Just like Voretox cities, Sutrox cities are marvels of engineering, though for different reasons. A sutrox city spans a shorter distance than the sprawled out metropolises of the Voretox empire, but instead of spreading out, they build up. Sutrox cities can expand all the way into the upper reaches of their planets' atmosphere's, beyond anything humanity has ever even built or the rest of the galaxy for that matter. Their buildings are all made from on type of material, a liquid energy building material called "Zortra-sten", named after their god of creation and knowledge, Zortra. It is a building material, created from quantum energy, that is liquid in it's natural state; but when introduced to electro-magnetic fields, can be forced to take shape of any object. Once it turns into the designated form (such as an office building), the energy then begins to convert itself from energy into matter, forming an immensely strong, yet thin structure. This technology is only used in Suitrox engineering. To put this into perspective, a building made from Zortra-sten could withstand a direct strike from a meteor without even budging _and_ would shield the occupants from harm as well.

Unlike their structures and cities, Suitrox vehicles are made from metals such as Iridium and Boron, mainly because some of these vehicles are sold on the Galactic markets, and as stated before, the Suitrox are reserved when it comes to sharing technology with other races. Their hover cars and mass transit vehicles are all powered with fusion energy reactors, again because they are reserved with sharing their technology.

**Military**

The suitrox military is the most advanced in the galaxy, but actually is one of the smaller ones. Their infantry consists of Suitrox in military grade bio-mechanical suits using plasma and electron weaponry. Their infantry weapons range from plasma burst guns to plasma pistols to electron grenade launchersand anti-tank plasma weapons.Their infantry have different roles in combat, just like the Voretox. These range from troopers to snipers to AT (anti-tank) gunners. The Suitrox use combat suits in their military, but are of totally different designs than Voretox combat suits. They, again, are outfitted for different roles. The only real similarity between Voretox and Suitrox combat suits are what their roles are in combat, meaning there are no unique combat roles between both armies. The Suitrox, even with their highly advanced military and technology, are not interested in galactic conquest. Their military's true purpose is to safeguard their species from the dangers of the galaxy and the unknown in the Universe.

**(A/N: A side note, the damaging power of all weapons in the galaxy vary, since different races have different tech. The power of weaponry in the galaxy are as follows from least to greatest: **

**bullets, laser, fission, fusion, electron and plasma (same stopping power, different purposes).**

**Quantum energy is not used in weapons, other than in weapons of mass destruction, because of it's shear destructive power.) **

**Biology**

To say that the Suitrox have any blood or organs relating to biology would be wrong, at least in the way organic's understand it**. **The Suitrox, as stated before are pure energy beings, but at the same time; they are also sentient beings with their own unique "biology." Suitrox have don't have organs, rather they have only one system in their body. Somehow, through their evolution (I stress somehow because even the Suitrox _themselves_ do not know why this happened), they managed to formulate a list of electro-magneticand chemical signals into a working "nervous system" of sorts. They are fully sentient (aware of surroundings and the fact they are alive). They have emotions, though they express them very differently from the way an organic, lets say a human would express them. They have very good problem solving skills and are capable of learning from their mistakes. All in all, they aren't that much different than the Voretox or humanity. The only thing that separates them from us is a) being pure energy beings and b) their unique "biology". Mentally, they behave almost like the Voretox or humans.

Being pure energy beings, Suitrox don't reproduce like other organic's do. They reproduce by a male and female (there is a difference in gender between their kind, but nobody aside from another Suitrox can distinguish gender) combining their energies (DNA) and forming a new entity (the child). The difference in gender has to come with their differing electro-magnetic signals. Males have one type of signal frequency and females have another.

Outside of their suits, if a Suitrox tried to grab something, let's say a rock; their hand would just phase right through it. The only objects they can naturally react with are: each other(obviously because of last paragraph), other objects that emit energy, such as fire (inferred energy) or certain metals, like Uranium (radioactive energy). This is how they were able to build their first suits. Their home world (their real home world before they became space faring, Sutrose) is rich in carbon-14 and metals like Uranium. So they took Carbon-14, which emits radiation, and Uranium and made their first bio-mechanical suits.

**Well, that is the basic info for the Suitrox. Sorry about taking so long to update any of my stories, I've been dealing with college, homework, friends, etc. I will try to update at a more rapid pace (which should be easy considering summer semester of college ends in 1 week.) Again I want to apologize for the complex word choice and concepts about the Suitrox. I know this might confuse some readers, so I'll try to condense the next species which is the...(sorry, it's a surprise). All I will say is that this next species actually has OC's that appear at the end of the story. **


End file.
